


Like a Kid in a Candy Store

by orphan_account



Series: Like a Kid in a Candy Store [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first time in a candy store is a religious experience. </p><p> </p><p>(In which Zayn works in a candy shop and Harry has a ridiculous crush and gains a few pounds because of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Kid in a Candy Store

Harry had never been to a candy shop. Not that hadn’t wanted to, its just that he knew how detrimental it would be to him, what, with his ability to form unhealthy habits in .5 seconds, and all. He figured hot Cheetos and excessive chai tea latte were enough for now. Either way, all this progressive reasoning had been for naught, because his nephew was turning 12 tomorrow and had been indirectly requesting Super Sour Squishy Swallows or something for days now. 

'Whatever, I’m not a candy guy anyway', he tried to convince himself on the way to the shop.

How wrong he was. 

The best candy shop in the city was in the mall, in the far left wing, between a froyo stand and an organic jam store, which both looked like nothing next to Sweetie’s. Sweetie’s was a castle, a palace among shacks. It had two elaborately sculpted columns on either side of the doors, which were casually made of jawbreakers, or appeared to be. 

Harry immediately felt sparks of excitement, and willed himself to remember that the body is a temple for the soul and that fruits are just as good as candy…right? 

He walked in and almost moaned at the sight before him: shelves and shelves of brightly colored boxes of chewables, rows of tables of samples of syrups in flavors Harry didn’t know existed, an entire section of everyday objects made completely in chocolate. It was mystical, surreal, and it was packed. As in, he could only take a few steps at a time, packed. He tried to be as polite as possible as he made his way to the nearest employee, which took longer than he’d anticipated. 

“Hey!” he panted when he finally reached the guy.  
“Hi sugar, how can I help you?”  
Harry immediately grinned at being called sugar. Nice.  
“Oh, uh, I’m actually looking to buy my nephew a birthday gift. He’s turning twelve.”  
The employee hesitated for a second then said, “I’m not an expert with kids, but Zayn is, lemme just—“ he cupped his hand around his mouth, “Zayn!” 

Harry doesn’t quite remember what happened next, because this Zayn guy’s beauty was blinding, confusing, but suddenly, he was on his knees, right there in the store, putting Zayn’s hands in his hair, unzipping his—

No. Not really, but he might as well have dropped to his knees because when he finally sucked his drool back into his mouth, Zayn was looking at him with a mix of concern and amusement on his face, and he wanted to evaporate. 

“You okay?” he smiled a bit.  
WhatdoIdo whatdoIdo whatdoIdo  
“Yeah, just, its my first time here and, wow. It’s. Wow.” What.  
“Haha, yeah, man. I feel that way everyday. “  
Harry tried to laugh but he was having difficulties doing everything. 

Zayn was, without a doubt, not supposed to be on Earth. Maybe Aphrodite was playing around with human forms or maybe this was Lucifer, all beautiful and desirable and evil. Honestly. He was smooth and golden and lanky and his hair was velvety black and styled up, and his neck looked more edible than anything in the entire shop. He looked dark and delicious and made the uniform tshirt look better than Harry's well planned out outfit and his ears were pierced and there were glimpses of tattoos everywhere and scruff littered his jaw and surrounded his lips, which were probably illegal in some countries and, God. 

“So what’s your name?”  
“Harry.”  
“Alright, well how can I help you, Harry?”

Harry was not actually on the planet anymore but he managed a “oh, so uh, my nephew’s turning twelve soon and he’s been going on about Swirly Squishes or summat, so do you know where I could find those? Oh and, I’m kind of competing with everyone else in the family for best gift so I can’t just get him that, you know? I have to win, so that’s why I came here. Good reviews, and all.”

It wasn’t until Harry finished that he realized he could have condensed that into half a sentence, probably, but before he could think too much about it, Zayn was nodding and half-smiling and saying, 

“Yeah! I get you! And don’t worry about it, I’ll help you choose. Sometimes I think I’m still a candy-crazed twelve year old, heh, ‘s why I started working here…”

Harry was distracted again by Zayn’s jawline, so it was a huge relief when Zayn spoke again, saying 

“Right, so you may be talking about our Sour Swizzers, otherwise I haven’t heard of Sour Swirly Squishes,” as he led Harry through crowds of children looking at their parents with stained lips and pleading eyes.

“Here, it’s a kids favorite. Biggest box?” he asked, and Harry smiled and nodded. 

“So, Zayn,” he began, “what would the 12-year-old in you want for your birthday?”

Zayn’s eyes lit up and he didn’t even hesitate. “Too easy! Chocolate! Which is actually, great, because we’ve got like, two hundred square feet dedicated to chocolate.”

“Alright,” he continued, “so here are out ordinary items made of chocolate. Over here, we have like, normal chocolate, but it’s the best chocolate you’ll ever have, I swear. Oh! You can sample all of these, if you want.”

Harry absolutely jumped at the idea of tasting things that had been in Zayn’s hands, but what excited him even more was the zeal in Zayn’s voice. Suddenly, he wanted to find out all of Zayn’s interests, his favorite foods, his favorite sweets…

“Yeah, yeah. Any opportunity to get free food.”

“Alright sweet, uh you, or your nephew, might like this one. It’s our Creamy Creations Chocolate…completely melts in your mouth,” he broke a piece off and handed it to Harry, who kept his eyes on Zayn as he placed it on his tongue. Zayn almost swallowed, but otherwise remained cool and collected, which was totally unfair. 

“Mmm… it actually, like, dissolves completely,” Harry remarked and Zayn smiled. 

Then Harry couldn’t control himself because chocolate and “holy shit, this is. I’m having a religious experience. Yeah, I'll definitely take this. I'm so gonna win.”

Zayn laughed as he put the wrapped bar in Harry's hand and Harry almost choked because: wow, his laugh. Harry almost didn't notice that Zayn's hand was still on the bar, which was in Harry's hand, and a millimeter of their skin was touching and it was painfully obvious, and slightly dizzying. 

“Harry, this is the simplest stuff we’ve got. Do you not each chocolate often or something? Are you one of those tree-hugging, gluten-free yogis?”

“Hey!”

Zayn laughed again. “Ridiculous. Life’s too short to not have sweets everyday.” Then… “You should come back and let me help you pick out some things for yourself.”

Yes. Good. 

“Yeah, maybe. There’s always the issue of staying fit, though.”

“You seem pretty fit to me,” Zayn said, his voice a bit lower. He touched Harry’s bicep, and how unfortunate, because Harry’s arm, along with the rest of his body, melted and pooled down at Zayn’s feet. 

"I'm pretty flexible too," Harry somehow replied, and Zayn blushed furiously and widened his eyes. 

“Uh, so. I’ll be seeing you soon, then?” He asked, and it was refreshing to know that he wasn't as calm as he had put on. 

“I can only hope,” Harry smirked.

"Have a sweet day, Harry."

 

Harry was so gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this is one of my first published works so be easy on me pls. Other chapters will be up soon!


End file.
